From Future to Past
by Sins of the Soul
Summary: Ch. 8 Up! Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?
1. Arc 01

**Reiko:** **What up homies? XD Anyway, I'm making a story to pass the time when no one updates, or I can't think of stuff for my other story. Also, I will refer to "the village" as Edo, because it's annoying to say "the village" over and over. Also, I didn't steal this story, this is my alt account okay people? Mmkay.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings:** **Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary:** **Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings:** **Language/Fluff so small you can't see it.**

* * *

A young girl by the age of sixteen smiled at her parents, who were calmly sitting at the mahogany dinner table with her little sister, chatting about her good grades.. "Bye!" she chirped. The girl got no reply and sighed as she made her way out the door. Her light green eyes narrowed. _'Stupid Hitori and her perfect grades.'_

Hitori was 14, and practically a prodigy. Setsumi's parents tried to make her feel like she was loved, but in turn made Setsumi feel like she wasn't. Hitori had dark black hair and almost black eyes. She always behaved well, got good grades, and took every chance she had to shove her trophies and medals in Setsumi's face. She always seemed a bit evil, when not in the presense of her parents. Hitori was adopted. She was adopted at age 8, when Setsumi was 11. She had been a pain in the ass ever since.

Setsumi got on the bus that took the route to the Higurashi Shrine and sat down. She wore a red t-shirt that sported the words, "I bite. Hard." and a pair of hip-hugger jeans that flared at the bottom, with some black chucks. She had midnight black hair and light green eyes. Her hair went right below her breast, and was completely straight. She also had a black necklace, with a single shard hanging from it. She had found it in on the sidewalk one day, and had worn it ever since. Her sister tried to steal it several times, so she wore it at all times. Several people stared at her, and she glared at them, causing them to turn their heads away. A smile made it's way to her face. Setsumi spotted the Higurashi Shrine though the dirtied windows, and pulled the string to stop the bus.

She got off and made her way up the steps. She had always wanted to go to the shrine, but never had the time. She wanted to be a shrine maiden, and always was interested in demons, spells, and such, but she probably didn't have the powers. She just wanted to be sure. Her family had always been a bit on the poor side, but she tried to make the best of it.

Setsumi spotted a girl who looked around her age, as she was wearing a green sailor fuku, an oddly-dressed boy, and a young boy. She waved to get their attention, but they didn't seem to see her. She huffed, and watched in confusion as the boy and the girl went into the well shrine. The other boy had gone back inside the house.

She gazed as the door shut behind them and decided to follow. She opened the shrine door, and looked around. Her eyes settled on the well, and Setsumi could've sworn she saw a flash of blue. Setsumi looked over the well's edge, and gasped as a board peice broke against her weight.

All she could do was let out a high-pitched scream as she fell into the well, the blue light surronding her. She gasped, but her vision darkened as she hit the bottom.

Kagome's head whipped around as she heard a thump after she had been pulled out of the well.

"Inuyasha? I think something is in there. Maybe I dropped something..?" she stated. Inuyasha gave her an irritated look, and looked over the edge of the well. Spotting the young girl lying there, he turned back to Kagome.

"There is a girl in there." he said simply. "Can we go now?"

Kagome gasped in shock and looked over also. "Well? Go get her!" she said shocked.

Inuyasha began to grumble, but was stopped with a peircing look from Kagome. He sighed and jumped into the well, landing with a soft thump beside Setsumi. He poked her, causing her to emit a groan. He picked her up bridal-style and jumped out of the well.

Kagome stood there tapping her foot, her enormous bag on the ground beside her. Inuyasha sighed, and picked up her enormous bag as well, throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go." he said annoyed. Kagome nodded, and they walked to Edo.

Sango and Miroku greeted them warmly when they entered the hut. Inuyasha gave a snort, as their eyes widened at the sight of the girl in his arms.

"Who is that?" asked the taijiya.

"We don't know. She must've followed me through the well or something." replied Kagome.

The hanyou shifted the girl in his arms, and put her down on a free mat. He stood up, and looked over at Kagome. "So what do we do with the brat?" asked Inuyasha irritated.

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't know. I guess we should wait for her to wake up." she said.

_'I think she has a Shikon Shard...I'll ask about it later I suppose.'_ thought Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, and bent down next to Setsumi. He pondered what he should do for a moment, before reaching out, and smakcing her upside the head.

Miroku and Sango gasped, and Kagome yelled "Osuwari!" He grumbled a bit, but shut up when Setsumi opened her eyes. She looked around. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked. Kagome looked at her. "You were found in the well. Are you from my time?" she replied.

"Your time? What are you talking about?" she asked. Setsumi looked around, and noticed the houshi, taijiya, and the hanyou. She crawled over to Inuyasha who was still lying on the floor. "Are you a demon?" she asked, poking his ears. Inuyasha growled, and smacked her hand away as soon as the spell wore off. He stood up, as did Setsumi. "I'm half-demon, if it's any of your business bitch." he said.

Setsumi glared at Inuyasha. "How dare you call me that?!" she yelled, and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Hard.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's eyes widened, and Shippo began to giggle quietly. Miroku looked at Sango and muttered, " I can't believe she did that. I bet she's only gonna be saved by Kagome." Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha slowly turned his face back to her. He slowly lifted his hand to his face, his eyes filled with shock. His eyes were quickly replaced with fury and anger. He lowered his hand and stalked out of the hut.

Setsumi bit her lip, and lowered her hand to her side. "I probably shouldn't have done that." she whispered. She wasn't one to cry though, she didn't believe in crying. It was weak. She couldn't be weak.

Kagome walked over to her. "It's okay, he just needs time to cool off. I'll talk to him later." said Kagome."No, I have to, it's my fault." said Setsumi. Kagome nodded, and reached into her bag, and pulled out seven packs of ramen, and put them in the pot she had brought from her time.

Miroku decided this was a great time to do something, as Sango was distracted. A screech of hentai followed by a red slap mark on Miroku's face was the result. Setsumi looked around, slightly disturbed, but then realized this had to be normal, as Kagome ignored it, and Shippo just laughed.

"So, what is your name?" Kagome asked, while boiling the water. Setsumi sat down, and replied, "Setsumi."

Kagome nodded. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." she replied, pointing to said person in turn. Serstumi nodded. "Who was the one with the ears and temper?" she questioned. "Oh, that was Inuyasha, he's a jerk." said Shippo. Kagome gave him a reprimending look, and Shippo was quiet.

Kagome finished cooking the ramen, and handed it to each person. They said thank you and began to eat. Setsumi soon got the extra two bowls, and asked where to find Inuyasha. "You should find him at the big tree in the middle of the forest. She soon found him lying in Goshinkobu, and called him name. "Inuyasha, I have some ramen for you. I'll give it to you if you come down." Inuyasha sighed and jumped down. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty hungry. He grabbed the food, and sucked it down in seconds flat.

"Here." he said gruffly, and handed the empty bowls back to Setsumi. She took the bowls and looked at him. "Are you okay Inuyasha? I'm really sorry, I just got angry. I wasn't really thinking." she said.

He looked at her for a moment, and nodded slowly. "We should get back now." he said, and they walked back to the hut, silence being with them the entire time.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Took me about two days to write, so yeah. I think it came out pretty good, and I thought it would be interesting if some girl he just met slapped the crap outta him. Well, all I can say now is please review. If you don't I won't update as fast! Oh, don't just say that it's awesome or whatever, I need some constructive critism. No, that does not mean an extremely rude review about how stupid I am, cause I missed one word. That means a polite review telling my what I need to make the story better or more enjoyable.**


	2. Arc 02

**Reiko:** ** Hello! This story is going well for me. I have lots of ideas, and I don't feel like it sucks. Yeah, this is great.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Here." he said gruffly, and handed the empty bowls back to Setsumi. She took the bowls and looked at him. "Are you okay Inuyasha? I'm really sorry, I just got angry. I wasn't really thinking." she said._

_He looked at her for a moment, and nodded slowly. "We should get back now." he said, and they walked back to the hut, silence being with them the entire time._

* * *

When Inuyasha and Setsumi entered the hut, they were greeted with everone sleeping quietly. Small snores could be heard from Shippo, who was in Kagome's arms. As usual. Inuyasha turned around and headed outside for the neaby tree. 

Setsumi watched him leave, slightly confused, but headed toward the extra mat that was laying in the corner. She laid down on her stomach and closed her eyes. She lay like that for at least ten minutes, before opening her eyes and scowling at nothing in particular.

_'I can't sleep. This sucks. But I'm...' _she yawned, '_so tired. I want to go back home, but it's dark, and I don't really feel like walking through a dark forest filled with bugs and demons.' _

She looked around a bit, blinking to adjust to the darkness. A small sliver of light came through the "door". Setsumi let out a sigh, and turned over onto her side. Her eyes scanned over the form of the "hentai" monk.

_'Well he seems to be having fun in his dreams.'_ she thought. He was muttering softly, and Setsumi could've sworn that she heard him mutter, "Oh, so you'll bear my children?...How many?...20!"

Setsumi rolled her eyes, and looked over at the demon slayer. She seemed nice. Hopefully they could be friends. Her gaze went over to Kagome and Shippo. '_I hope she'll help me get back. Though it is kinda fun here, and Shippo is a cutie.'_ A smile graced her slightly pale face and she closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SLAP!

Setsumi shot up from her place on the mat. She rubbed her eyes, and looked over to what woke her. The monk was lying on the ground with a red imprint of a hand on his face, and Sango was muttering about stupid hentai's.

Kagome looked over at Setsumi and smiled. "Hey, look who's up." Inuyasha gave Setsumi a glare and muttered something, but Setsumi couldn't hear. Whatever he said he got punished for, because Kagome yelled "Osuwari."

Setsumi stood up slowly. She then noticed that Kagome was putting arrows into a quiver, and that Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu. Sango looked over at her. "Oh, we have a lead on a shikon shard. We have to go see if it's true or not."

Setsumi gave her a confused look. "What's that?" Miroku who had barely just woken up decided to explain.

"The Shikon no Tama was once guarded by the priestess Kikyo. She and Inuyasha soon became _friends_." he said smirking. Inuyasha blushed slightly, and Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Soon she met a man named Onigumo who had been burned severly when trying to steal from somewhere." Inuyasha scowled, and looked down.

"She took care of him, but he began to lust for Kikyo. Soon, he called demons to himself, and traded his body for their power. He became the evil man Naraku. By then, Inuyasha had promised to become human for Lady Kikyo, and they set a day when she would give him the Shikon Jewel to make that wish."

Inuyasha had enough of Miroku telling his business, and exited the hut angrily. Setsumi watched him leave, and could tell something bad was going to happen.

"Well, Inuyasha was at the meeting place when Naraku, who disguised himself as Kikyo, tried to kill him. He grew angry, and headed to the village to steal the Shikon Jewel. Then he disguised himself as Inuyasha, and attacked Kikyo. He succeeded in injuring Lady Kikyo very badly, but she headed to the village anyway, because that's where "Inuyasha" headed. Naraku then hid somewhere, probably happy that he caused them to mistrust each other. Inuyasha destroyed most of the village, then got the Shikon Jewel, and was running away, when Kikyo shot him with a Sacred Arrow."

"He was sealed to Goshinkobu for 50 years, and Kikyo died moments after she sealed him. She took the jewel with her as her body was burned. Sometime later, Kagome came throught the well. Turns out Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, and she had the Shikon Jewel in her body. A centipede demon pulled it out, but Inuyasha killed her after Kagome broke the seal. Then he attacked Kagome for the Jewel, but Lady Keade, Kikyo's younger sister, put the necklace on him and had Kagome say a spell. That was the "Sit" command."

"A shikon shard is part of the Shikon No Tama. It is a powerful jewel that has a priestess's soul battling demons inside it. It used to be whole, but Kagome was trying to stop a crow demon from getting it, and accidently shattered it with an arrow."

Kagome blushed in embarassment when Setsumi looked at her.

"Anyway, we are trying to keep it from demons and humans that want to use it's magic powers for evil." Setsumi nodded slowly. "Okay then. So how many do you have?"

"Well. we have at least half of them." Kagome showed her the half hanging from her necklace. Setsumi looked at it carefully, before pulling her necklace from her inside her shirt. "What about this? Is this a piece?" she asked. Kagome looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I noticed it earlier, but you looked so tired, so I didn't mention it."

Kagome stood up. "Well we better get Inuyasha, and get going on that lead guys. They nodded, and everyone stood up. "Wait." said Setsumi. "What should I use for a weapon?"

"Well, you can borrow my sword. I don't use it much." said Sango. "At least 'till we get you another one."

Setsumi smiled at Sango. "Thank you Sango." Sango nodded in return. Kagome exited the hut and found Inuyasha in the nearby tree. "Inuyasha! It's time to go!" He grumbled a bit and jumped out of the tree. "Fine."

Everyone got their stuff and headed toward the western area.

* * *

**Reiko: So, how did everyone like this chapter? How come nobody wants to review? It's not that bad is it/sigh/ Well, I'm going to continue it anyway.**


	3. Arc 03

**Reiko: Hello again! This chapter is dedicated to G2fan. Thanks for rockin'!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language/Violence**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Well, you can borrow my sword. I don't use it much." said Sango. "At least 'till we get you another one."_

_Setsumi smiled at Sango. "Thank you Sango." Sango nodded in return. Kagome exited the hut and found Inuyasha in the nearby tree. "Inuyasha! It's time to go!" He grumbled a bit and jumped out of the tree. "Fine."_

_Everyone got their stuff and headed toward the western area._

_

* * *

_Kagome looked over towards Inuyasha. They had been traveling about two days. "Inuyasha, can we set up camp now?" Inuyasha looked over at her and glared. "Wench, we just got started!" 

Kagome returned the glare. "No we didn't! And don't call me that you jerk!" she yelled. Everyone gained sweatdrops. Setsumi sighed and left her spot by Sango. "You guys..." Inuyasha glared at her. "What?!" She sent him a firm look. "How about we stop for today, then we get an earlier start tomorrow?" Setsumi suggested.

Kagome smiled at her. "Okay that's fine. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Setsumi, who began to blush slightly. "Fine." he mumbled.

Sango looked at Miroku in shock. "This is the first time they settled it quietly." Miroku nodded. "I think it'll be a good thing having Setsumi along. Oh, I forgot something!"

Miroku approached Setsumi, and took her hands in his, bowing before her. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Will you bear my child?"

Setsumi stared at him. She calmly pulled her hands away from his. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you like that." Everyone stared, until Sango slammed her Hiraikotsu into his head, effectively knocking him out for the night.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku angrily. '_Why am I feeling this angry?'_ he thought confused. He tore his gaze away from Miroku and settled it on Setsumi. She was helping Sango set up the fire, and Kagome was getting out the food. Miroku was still unconcious.

They ate, and it was a particularly quiet dinner. They then decided to turn in, using Kagome's sleeping bags.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They got their earlier start thanks to Inuyasha waking them all up super early to get ready. Shippo and Setsumi grumbled a bit. Soon they were on the road to some village. Inuyasha hated that the lead was this way, but he just had to deal with it.

Shippo eventually fell asleep in Setsumi's arms, because Kagome had gotten tired of holding him.

Kagome pointed her finger. "Hey, there's a village." Inuyasha looked at her. "No shit." Kagome's eye twitched. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha cussed as he was slammed into the ground once again. Sango and Miroku sighed. "Idiots." whispered Miroku. Setsumi put her hand out for him to grab to get up, but he just waved it away.

Setsumi sighed. '_Everytime I try to be nice to him, he is rude, or ignores me. Does he hate me or something?'_ She wondered. She was so busy thinking, that she didn't notice him stop walking. Setsumi smacked into the his back, and fell backwards on her butt. Luckily she didn't drop Shippo. Inuyasha turned around and glared at her. "Watch where your going wench!" he snarled at her.

Setsumi looked back up at him. "I'm sorry." she muttered. His face softened. He let out a sigh, and held out a hand for her. She took it, as not to be rude like he had been. He pulled her up silently.

They stood there like that for several moments in an akward silence. "Um, Inuyasha, your still holding my hand." she said blushing furiously.

Inuyasha yanked his hand away, blushing as well. "Feh. Stupid girl, it's not my fault you fell." Setsumi smiled. "I never said it was." Inuyasha glared at her, another small blush gracing his features.

Kagome stared at them. _'Doeshe like her or something?! He better not!'_ Kagome felt herself grow angry. "Let's go." she said sharply. Sango and Miroku looked at her, as did Inuyasha and Setsumi. "Um, okay then." said Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at them irritated. "I stopped for a reason you know. Sesshomaru is nearby. I think he's coming now." he said sniffing the air.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Setsumi.

"He is Inuyasha's full-demon brother. He keeps trying to take the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword." said Sango. "That's part of it, but the other part is that he's a goddamned bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and notched an arrow, pointing the arrow at the ground so she wouldn't hurt anyone though. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku held his staff in front of him. Setsumi stood there quite not knowing what to do. She knew she didn't have the skills to go up against a demon, but she pulled the sword from it's sheathe and held it in front of her carefully.

Sesshomaru came carefully through the bushes. Inuyasha began growling at him. Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at his friends. he smelt a new scent, one of strawberries and rain. His eyes settled on Setsumi. Inuyasha noticed this and growled.

"So you have a new bitch Inuyasha?" he asked smirking at the look on Inuyasha and Setsumi's faces.

Inuyasha attacked him, his face filled with rage. "You bastard!" he screamed. "WIND SCAR!" The yellow streams of energy left his sword, and headed toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved quickly, and had Setsumi over his shoulder.

Setsumi screamed as the others cried out to her. Kirara hissed angrily, immediately transforming to her demonic form.

She began to glow light blue, and a sizziling sound was heard.

* * *

**Reiko: BWAHAHA! Cliff hanger! plus, I made two chapters today! Chappie 2 and 3! Praise the almighty Riiko! Joking, but anyways, please review. I made this chapter just for my first reviewer and so far only reviewer, G2fan.**


	4. Arc 04

**Reiko: Hey, I want people to think that I am good at stories, so, I am going to update almost every day. Plus since it's winter break, I finally have the time. Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language/Violence/Fluff**

* * *

**Recap:**

Inuyasha attacked him, his face filled with rage. "You bastard!" he screamed. "WIND SCAR!" The yellow streams of energy left his sword, and headed toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved, and suddenly had Setsumi over his shoulder.

Setsumi screamed as the others cried out to her. Kirara hissed angrily, immediately transforming to her demonic form.

She began to glow light blue, and a sizziling sound was heard.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru snarled and threw Setsumi to the cold ground. "Miko bitch!" he spat at her. Setsumi looked at him confused. "M-miko?! I-I..." she grew nervous at the look he gave her and stopped talking. He held his poison to her face, letting it drip on the grass.

She shivered and moved backwards away from him. He only stepped closer.

"WIND SCAR!"

Sesshomaru growled and jumped out of the way, the attack barely missing Setsumi. Kagome pointed her arrow at Sesshomaru. "I'll kill you, bastard." she said, her voice cold. She shot a Sacred Arrow at him, but he lifted his fingers and melted it with his poison, just like before.

Setsumi stood up, and stumbled her way over to Sango and Miroku. "Hey, you okay?" asked Sango. "Yeah, I think I'm okay." she replied.

Sesshomaru snorted at Kagome, and looked at Inuyasha. "I will kill you half-breed." Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, whatever ya damn bastard."

Sesshomaru left, and Inuyasha walked back to the others. "Feh, what an asshole." Setsumi smiled at him, and he blushed. "Let's go already!" he said slightly flustered. "Are you okay?" asked Kagome. "Feh, I'm fine wench, leave me alone." Kagome smacked his shoulder playfully, and he gave her a glare.

Miroku and Sango sighed. "Idiots." muttered Miroku as he reached over and grabbed Sango's behind. Sango's eye twitched. "You freaking prevert!" she shrieked as she smacked him across the face.

Shippo jumped into Setsumi's arms, as Kagome was busy arguing with Inuyasha about nothing. She let out a sigh as they continued to the village. Sango suddenly remembered what Sesshomaru had said earlier. "Hey, Setsumi, are you a miko?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know, that's what Sesshomaru said. I think I was burning him."

Sango nodded."Hey Kagome, could you come here?" she called. Kagome turned around and looked at the two girls. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked walking up to them. "I think Setsumi is a miko." said Sango. Kagome concentrated on Setsumi's aura. She closed her eyes, and saw it. It was like hers. It was blue-ish, but it also had Setsumi's normal aura mixed in. The other aura was a light yellow. Almost golden, but not quite.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha patiently waited. Shippo was playing with Kirara. Kagome looked at them. "Yes, I definitely feel a powerful miko aura. It kinda feels like the Shikon no Tama."

Miroku stared at her. "But...how-?" Sango gasped. "What about Midoriko-Sama? Did it feel like hers?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, it did. She does look kinda like her, but her eyes are green."

Setsumi smiled. "My father is an American." she said. The others looked at her confused, and Kagome said, "Her father is a westerner." Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Can we go now?!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Setsumi nodded and began to walk. Inuyasha stared at her, before walking beside her, Kirara at his other side. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, ran to catch up with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the village sometime around night. "Hey Miroku, you know what to do." said Inuyasha looking back at the houshi. Setsumi looked at Inuyasha confused. "Wha-?"

"He'a gonna get us a place to stay for the night." replied Inuyasha.

Miroku lead the others to the richest-looking mansion in the town. He knocked on the wood, and an old man came out. "Yes?" he asked. "I believe your house has an evil aura around it." stated Miroku. "Oh!" the old man gasped, and let Miroke "purify" his mansion.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked the man. "Well, you could let us have food and shelter for tonight." replied Miroku. Then man agreed immediately. "I will gladly let the three women, and you in, but the demons are not allowed." said the man.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and Kirara mewed. "They are nice people though..." pleaded Kagome. "I am sorry, but I won't have demons in my home." the man turned around and walked into the mansion. Inuyasha picked up Kirara. "We'll sleep over there." Inuyasha said pointing to a nearby tree.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Okay..." she said reluctantly. Setsumi followed Sango and Kagome into the mansion uncertainly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Setsumi lay quietly in her "bed" if you could call sleeping on the floor in a mat a bed. Once again, she couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked at Kagome and Sango.

_"I bet that Sango has feelings for Miroku-Sama. I saw how she was lookin' at him earlier.'_

She looked around and sighed.

_'I'm bored, I hope Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha are okay out there. Maybe I should check on them...'_ she thought uncertainly. Setsumi stood up and walked outside. She didn't noticed brown eyes watching her leave.

Kirara was lying on the ground, Shippo lying in her fur. She approached the tree they were at and looked up at him. "What do you want wench?" asked Inuyasha suddenly. Setsumi gasped then blushed in embarassment. "Uh, well, it's c-cold and snowing, so I thought...I don't k-know." she replied. Setsumi shivered as Inuyasha jumped down.

"Feh, your cold. Go back inside and go to sleep." he commanded. "I-I'm not c-cold." she replied stubbornly. He just gave her a look and she blushed. "I can't sleep anyway, I-I'm used to a fluffy bed with covers that h-heated up themselves w-when you pressed a button." she said.

Inuyasha stared at her. _'Princess much?'_ he though smirking. "W-what?!" she cried. "Feh." Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the tree. Setsumi let out a small squeal, and Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and put his jacket around her shoulders. "There. You'll be warmer now."

"Yes, but won't you get cold?" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm half-demon, I haven't gotten sick since I was a pup." she giggled at his use of the word "pup" instead of child or kid.

He glared at her. "Go to sleep already. We can't deal with you being tired cause you stayed up complaining about shit all night." Setsumi smiled at him, and soon fell asleep clutching his white shirt.

Inuyasha watched her for a bit, the blush evident on his face, then fell into a light sleep himself.

* * *

**Reiko: So, I was a bit embarassed to write the fluff, but I did! Yay me! Muahahaha! Fear the almightly Riiko now! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!**


	5. Arc 05

**Reiko: Hey, I want people to think that I am good at stories, so, I am going to update almost every day. Plus since it's winter break, I finally have the time. Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language/Fluff**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Yes, but won't you get cold?" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm half-demon, I haven't gotten sick since I was a pup." she giggled at his use of the word "pup" instead of child or kid._

_He glared at her. "Go to sleep already. We can't deal with you being tired cause you stayed up complaining about shit all night." Setsumi smiled at him, and soon fell asleep clutching his white shirt._

_Inuyasha watched her for a bit, the blush evident on his face, then fell into a light sleep himself.__

* * *

_

Sango yawned and stretched her arms. She looked over at the other girls. Correction. Other girl. She stood up and walked outside. "Setsumi?" she called softly. She spotted her in INUYASHA'S ARMS?!

Sango gasped. Kagome was NOT going to happy if she found out about this. Sango bit her lip. Sighing, she walked over to them and called up to them. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" Inuyashe opened his eyes and looked down. "Eh?"

Sango looked at him accusingly, and he remembered Setsumi. _"Oh...shit."_ he thought. He manuvered her to a bridal style position and jumped out of the tree, his face red. Sango crossed her arms and tapped her foot, looking pointedly at him. "Um...w-well...you see...she couldn't...um...sleep, and she said that she was...uh...cold." he said blushing.

Sango looked at him. "Yeah, heh, right."

"B-but it's true!" he protested.

"Of course it is Inuyasha. I believe you." she said smirking. "Well, you better put her back before _Kagome_ wakes up. You know how she gets." Inuyasha nodded and walked back into the mansion, quickly putting her down and leaving before the old man noticed him.

Sango readied her weapons, woke Kagome up, and got Kirara, then waited outside. Inuyasha went in the home quickly to wake Miroku, then he came outside and waited with Sango.

Kagome changed into a fresh green uniform, brushed her teeth and hair, and got her stuff to join the other three. Setsumi changed into a kimono similar to Sango's, except it was silver, and it had blue raindrops on the shoulder, hip, and bottom. She brushed her hair, and came out at the same time as Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when Setsumi came out. Sure he thought she was pretty before, but...wow. Setsumi was slightly uncomfortable, but she had worn her other clothes about three days straight. She shivered, and walked up to them.

Miroku decided to be stupid and grabbed her ass. Inuyasha began to growl and everybody looked at him. Miroku sweatdropped and stopped touching her. Inuyasha blushed and shut up. "Well that was weird." stated Shippo. Inuyasha growled at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked with more rage than usual. Everyone stared at her as Inuyasha was slammed forcefully to the ground. "Um, Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Miroku, his face filled with concern. "You seem a bit...angrier than normal."

Kagome shot him a glare. "I am not angry!" she snapped. "Let's go already. Inuyasha, get up already!"

Inuyasha growled. "In case you haven't noticed, you did this to me in the first place bitch!" he screamed as he pulled himself up. "Oh, yeah?! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed angrily. "I'm going home! Sango, let me borrow Kirara!"

Sango quickly ushered Kirara toward her, and Kagome left. Inuyasha stared in the direction she left. "Well this is just fucking great! It's gonna take forever to get back cause she took Kirara, even with her it would take forever to get back!" Inuyasha glared in her direction. "What a bitch." he muttered angrily.

He looked towards the others. "Let's go damnit."

The others nodded and they headed back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha and the others arrived at the village in three days. "Inuyasha, Setsumi and I are going to take a bath in the nearby hotsprings, so please keep Miroku away from us?" asked Sango, glaring at Miroku. Inuyasha replied with the usual "feh" and walked away.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a creepy smile for about ten minutes. Inuyasha's eye twitched in about the third minute. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he had asked. Miroku had ignored him. "Well'p, this is my cue to leave!" he said suddenly.

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. "And where do you think your going?" he asked. "I am going to protect the girls from danger of course." Inuyasha looked at him. "That's a load of shit." Miroku smiled. "Yes, it is." He then proceeded to walk out of the hut. Inuyasha growled and jumped up after him. Miroku suddenly turned around. "Hey, I have an idea." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, Kami."

"Inuyasha, I dare you to steal Setsumi's clothes. You obviously like her, and Sango is scarier."

Inuyasha flustered around for a moment.

"Oh, and if you don't do the dare, I'll tell Sango that you were planning to steal HER clothes."

Inuyasha glared. "Were you born to ruin my life?" he asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I try." Inuyasha glared at him and they went to the hotsprings. Miroku hid behind a tree for a moment before running back to the camp.

Inuyasha slowly snuck up to the hotsprings. _"Miroku is so stupid! Grr..."_ Inuyasha looked around for Setsumi's clothes.

He peeked around a tree and heard the girls talking.

"Hey Sango, do you like Miroku?"

"W-wha?! I'll have you know that I saw you two in that tree, so you shouldn't be one to talk. I know you like Inuyasha." Sango shot back. Setsumi gave her a glare as she rubbed the shampoo through her hair. "I do not. I just was cold and couldn't sleep. Plus I was worried that he was cold." Setsumi blushed, knowing that she let something slip. Sango gave her a look, and Setsumi blushed more. "Hey Sango, does Kagome always act that...that crazy?"

"Well, not particularly, but...do you think she saw you two? She does like Inuyasha and gets angry if he even mentions Kikyo."

"Oh, I hope not. Yes, I'll admit I do have a crush on him, but you had one on him when you first met him too, so you can't say anything." she said calmly.

Sango blushed. "So? I like Miroku now." Setsumi nodded. "I know, but do you think Kagome takes the sits a little overboard? I do."

Sango grabbed the washcloth and began washing her arms. "Yeah, sometimes, and sometimes I think I shouldn't hit Miroku as hard, but then he goes and does something stupid and pisses me off."

Inuyasha stopped listening, as his interest in their topic died. He spotted Setsumi's clothing and picked them up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

* * *

**Reiko: Do people hate Original Characters that much? And c'mon. You guys can't be so lazy as not to review. I review EVERY story I ever read! Do you guys have something against me /cries/ That's so mean! I made TWO chapters today! That took four hours out of my day! All for you guys, who can't take five minutes to review! You guys aren't helping my confidence here.**

**Also, I underlined well'p cause it's one messed up word. You know how people sometimes add the p on when they say well? So yeah. That's my reasoning. See ya!**


	6. Arc 06

**Reiko: Hey, I want people to think that I am good at stories, so, I am going to update almost every day. Plus since it's winter break, I finally have the time. Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided)**

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori?**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language/Fluff**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Sango grabbed the washcloth and began washing her arms. "Yeah, sometimes, and sometimes I think I shouldn't hit Miroku as hard, but then he goes and does something stupid and pisses me off."_

_Inuyasha stopped listening, as his interest in their topic died. He spotted Setsumi's clothing and picked them up._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha gasped and froze in his spot. He slowly looked up to Kagome's angry face. He looked at her calmly from his position on the ground.

"I was doing nothing." he replied. "You were going to steal Setsumi's clothes weren't you?! You prevert!"Inuyasha faked a cough and stood up. "No. They were...um...poisonous?" he said uncertainly.

Kagome glared at him. Idiot. Sango through a huge rock and it smacked Inuyasha in head knocking him out cold.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku snickered. He knew Kagome would come back soon, and Inuyasha would get caught. "Priceless." he laughed manically.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The girls came back, Kirara carrying Inuyasha. Kagome looked very angry, Sango irritated, and Setsumi embaressed. Miroku looked up at them as they shoved Inuyasha into the hut. "H-hello. What happened?" he asked try to contain laughter.

"Inuyasha tried to steal my clothes. I have no idea why." replied Setsumi. Kagome scowled and muttered something under her breath. Miroku nodded and gave them a smile. "I'm suprised at him. He said he was going to go hunt a bit. I didn't suspect him for a moment."

Setsumi narrowed her eyes. "And why exactly would he go hunting if we have enough food already?" asked Setsumi. Miroku's eyes widended.

"Your lying aren't you?" asked Setsumi.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Now why would you think such a thing?" Setsumi scoffed at him. "It's freakin' obvious."

"Now what really happened? And if you don't tell me, I'll whip your ass. Or, at least have Sango-chan do it for me." Sango smiled and lifted up her Hiraikotsu. Kagome and Shippo sweatdropped and Kirara just mewed.

"Hey Kirara, let's go play outside okay?" asked Shippo. Kirara nodded and they left.

Inuyasha groaned and raised his hand to his forehead. "Shut the hell up." Kagome glared at him and was about to sit him until Sango stopped her. "So, why were you going to steal my clothing? Were you going to wear them or something?" asked Setsumi.

Everyone else began to laugh and Inuyasha blushed. "No! Miroku made me!" he protested. "Why didn't you say no?" she replied. "Because he said if I didn't he would tell...Sango that I was going to steal her clothes, which I wasn't!" he yelled irritated.

Sango turned and glared at Miroku. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she raised her fist and began to beat Miroku up as the others laughed.

Kagome sighed. "Well, we might as well have lunch now." she said as she got out some vegetables. They all ate their stew and left to go do things for the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hitori sat quietly in her sister's room. Setsumi had disappeared almost two weeks ago. Hitori ran her fingers through her hair before standing up from the bed. Her parent's had called the police when Setsumi didn't return by midnight. They were worried about her. She scowled and kicked the bed. "Bitch." she said, before turning and leaving the room.

She ran downstairs. "Hey mom?" Kae looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I'm going out."

"No your not. I'm not letting whatever happened to Setsumi to happen to you." replied Mrs. Komoto. Hitori gave her a face, but went back upstairs. "I wonder where Setsumi is. The last thing she said was that she was going to the Higurashi Shrine. Maybe they saw her?" she wondered.

She tied her bedsheets to the window and crawled out on the makeshirt rope. She was soon on her way to Higurashi Shrine.

Getting off the bus, she walked up the stairs and to the house. She walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs.Higurashi opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Hello, I'm Hitori Komoto, and my sister Setsumi went missing two weeks ago. The place she said she was going to go was here, and I was wondering if you've seen her.

_'Kagome did mention a Setsumi when she came back. Maybe that's her?'_ she wondered.

"My daughter Kagome might have seen her, but she's not here right now. I have no idea wh-"

Kagome exited the well shrine. Hitori and Mrs. Higurashi turned and looked at her. "Oh, Kagome! This girl has some things to ask you."

Kagome nodded. "Follow me." she said leading Hitori to her room. "Hey mom, we'll need more ramen!" she called before she shut the door.

Hitori sat on the bed, and Kagome sat in her chair. "Um, what did you need...?she asked.

"Hitori. My sister went missing two weeks ago and she said that she was coming here before she left."

"Well, what's her name?" asked Kagome.

"Setsumi."

"Setsumi?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes." replied Hitori looking quite annoyed.

_"What do I do now?_ she wondered.

"Well?" demanded Hitori. Kagome smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now." she replied. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" Kagome shrugged. "I mean I can't tell you." Hitori glared. "You will tell me right now. Because of her I can't go anywhere, just because my parent's are afraid that what happened to her will happen to me!" she yelled.

Kagome held her hands up. "Calm down there. Fine, I'll tell you." replied Kagome. "Come with me..." she said, standing up and waving to her.

Hitori smiled and followed Kagome downstairs. "Hold my hand." she said as they entered the well shrine.

Hitori stared at Kagome. _"Is Kagome insane?"_ she wondered.

With that, they jumped into the well, and disappered with the blue light.

* * *

**Reiko: Did you guys like it? . I hope so. I'm trying my hardest. R&R. I meant to bring Hitori and her family into the story earlier, but I kept getting interrupted with other ideas. Sorry about that.**


	7. Arc 07

**Reiko: How is everyone? I hope you guys like the next chappie. Thanx for reading. Oh, now I feel n00bish! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Miroku x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided) **

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into a well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori? **

**Rating: T+ **

**Warnings: Fluff/Romance **

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

_Hitori smiled and followed Kagome downstairs. "Hold my hand." she said as they entered the well shrine. _

_Hitori stared at Kagome. "Is Kagome insane?" she wondered. _

_With that, they jumped into the well, and disappeared with the blue light. _

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha lifted his head up and inhaled. "Kagome's back." he stated. He had reluctantly let her go to get some supplies. Inuyasha and the others headed to the well.

"Oi Kagome!" called Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha, please come get me."

"What?! You've crawled up by yourself before!"

"Inuyasha, there's someone in here with me."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stared at the well while Inuyasha grumbled about idiotic humans. Inuyasha jumped in and picked up Kagome. Glaring at the younger girl, he picked her up to and jumped out of the well. Hitori was in shock. How in the world could he jump like that? And what was up with his eyes and hair? Hitori was brought out of her reverie when Inuyasha dropped her unceremoniously on the ground.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha was once again slammed into the ground.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed. Setsumi stared at Hitori. _'Why in the hell was she here?'_ she thought shocked.

Hitori stood and wiped the dust from her jeans. "Sister, why aren't you at home? I can't go anywhere because everything thinks you ran away or were kidnapped. Now mom and dad are trying to keep me perfectly safe and it's pissing me off."

"So? That's not my fault. And since when did they care about me? Ever since you were adopted it was: Oh, isn't Hitori just the smartest? Isn't she just perfect? Setsumi, you can do better than an A-!" Setsumi glared at Hitori.

"You don't have the right to call them your parent's anyway. They aren't yours, yours are dead somewhere or are getting high." she said angrily.

"So?! I consider them my parent's, not the people that abandoned me. "

Setsumi scoffed. "Whatever Hitori. You always try to pull that pathetic act in front of new people."

"I hate you." replied Hitori.

Setsumi was taken aback. She never saw that coming. "You hate me?" he eyes narrowed. "I don't care! I don't care."

Miroku placed his hand on their shoulders. "You girls can't seriously mean that." he said. "Yes. Yes, I do mean it. I hate her. I wish she was dead." said Hitori. With that said, she ran into the forest away from her entire past.

* * *

Mrs. Komoto called upstairs. "Hitori! Dinner!" 

She got no answer. She headed up the stairs and into Hitori's room. "Hitori?" she whispered. She looked toward the bathroom. There was no light on and the door was slightly ajar. She looked in Setsumi's room and saw no one.

Mrs. Komoto ran downstairs just as her husband walked in the door. "Oh Daisuke! Hitori's gone too!" she began to sob as he wrapped his arms around the crying woman.

* * *

Setsumi stared in the direction Hitori ran away in shock. "She'll die out there!" she exclaimed in horror. 

Sango sighed. "We better go after her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "We can't. It's dark and I don't really have her scent at all." Setsumi began to cry. She hadn't cried in a very long time. Not since she was afraid of the dark.

Inuyasha looked at her uneasily. She turned away from the and headed into the forest despite Inuyasha's statement.

Inuyasha immediately ran after her. "Setsumi!" he yelled out.

It was about fifteen minutes before Setsumi stopped running. She collapsed to the ground sobbing. She didn't like Hitori that much, but she didn't want her dead. It had hurt when Hitori said the opposite for her. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her face in her arms and cried.

Inuyasha practically flew through the trees. He sniffed the air to catch her scent again. _'Setsumi…'_

Inuyasha found her at the base of a tree, crying, from the way her body was shaking. He ears flattened against his head. Sighing, he walked over. Bending down next to her he touched her arm uncertainly.

"Setsumi... are you okay?" he asked. She sniffed and ignored him. He growled at her and grabbed her chin, pulling her to face him. "I asked you a question. Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" He flattened his ears again to block out the loudness of her voice. "Sorry... I-I…," he sighed. "I don't know." he replied slightly embarrassed.

Setsumi and Inuyasha stood up. He reached out and gave her a very light hug. They both blushed.

"Hey, I heard the voices over here." said Kagome.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked out from the bushes right as Inuyasha bent down slightly and kissed Setsumi on the lips.

The others all gasped.

Setsumi wrapped her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her waist as they continued kissing.

Kagome burst into tears.

_"How…but why? Why would they do this to me? More importantly, why would he do this to me?" _wondered Kagome.

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome apologetically. "Kagome…" started Miroku quietly. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

Miroku whistled loudly causing Inuyasha and Setsumi to separate quickly.

They blushed furiously. "Um, well, we're going back to the, um, hut." said Setsumi.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "And what will you exactly be doing there?" They blushed again, but Sango smacked Miroku then pointed to Kagome, who was looking at the ground dejectedly.

"Kagome…" started Inuyasha. "Don't. Just don't. I know there is no more room for me in your heart anymore." she said. Kagome lifted her head and gave him a small broken smile.

"Um, Inuyasha, I think I'll go home for a while. Maximum is about two weeks." Inuyasha nodded. "Okay Kagome…"

Kagome borrowed Kirara and flew to the Bone Eater's well, one lone tear slipping down her face, making way for many more.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and bent down for Setsumi to get on his back. Once she did, the two were on their way to Keade's village.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo collected some wood, and headed back when Kirara came back.

* * *

**Reiko: So how did you guys like it? I'm gonna try to focus it on Hitori a little more. . Okay? Well, see ya at Chapter Eight. This'll be my best story ever! I'll be sad when it's over. /Sigh/**


	8. Arc 08

**Reiko: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the wait, but without reviews, you don't have much inspiration you know? Ah well. I'll need five reviews for the next chapter. So, too bad. I'm just giving this one as an apology for the two week wait. Also, I can't do a Mir x San, so I'm changing it to Sess x San. He's cooler anyway. Also, for those who read this chapter before, I edited it. You'll see at the end of the chapter.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **

**Pairings: Inuyasha x Setsumi and Sesshomaru x Sango and Kagome x Hojo and Kagome x Inuyasha (one-sided) **

**Summary: Setsumi Komoto had always been curious about demons, priestess, and things like that. What happens when she goes to the Higurashi Shrine, and she falls into the well? Will she ever get back, and what about her adopted sister Hitori? **

**Rating: T+ **

**Warnings: Violence/Language/Possible Fluff**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

_Inuyasha let out a sigh and bent down for Setsumi to get on his back. Once she did, the two were on their way to Keade's village. _

_Sango, Miroku, and Shippo collected some wood, and headed to the village when Kirara came back. _

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha dropped Setsumi off and immediately left. He walked into the forest, his brows furrowed, thinking hard.

'_I can't believe I did that. Kagome's going to hate me. Damn it all!'_

Inuyasha slammed his fist into a nearby tree, his anger getting the better of him once again. He let out a sigh and looked at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding lightly. He dropped his hand back to his side. _'Kami...stupid Kagome. She didn't even hear me out. I could've explained and she would've stayed...maybe._

Inuyasha looked up. Oddly enough, he was in front of Goshinkobu. His hand trailed over the indention of wear he had been for fifty years.

"Inuyasha." said a soft voice.

Inuyasha whipped his head around. He turned toward the voice. "Kikyo?" he questioned.

The undead priestess stepped out of the bushes. "Inuyasha...are you ready to come to hell with me?" she asked slowly.

"Uh..." Inuyasha looked around uncertainly. "I..."

"Is that pathetic reincarnation stopping you from being with me?" she asked, her eyes cold and voice stern. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's..."

"It's what? Someone else?" she asked, irritated.

"Damn it Kikyo, I do feel guilty that you died, but why would I want to die? I still need to kill Naraku!" he exclaimed angrily.

"If you go to hell with me, you won't have to worry about Naraku." she stated simply. Inuyasha stared at her. "Kikyo, I still have things to do, I can't go with you!"

Setsumi slowly peeked from around a tree. She had gotten there around the time he had spoken about Naraku.

Kikyo looked straight towards Setsumi. "Girl, I can feel your miko powers, it's useless to hide from me." she stated. Setsumi slowly walked out from behind the tree. '_She's creepy. How can she be so emotionless?'_ she wondered.

She walked toward the two, who were standing a couple of feet apart. "What's going on? Why would Inuyasha go to hell with you?" she asked, extremely confused. "Like, I remember that some guy named Naraku imitated Inuyasha and killed you or something, but why would you want him dead? It's not his fault."

"Girl, you wouldn't know anything, mind your own business."

"EXCUSE ME?! This is my business! It involves Inuyasha, so it is my business! Why don't you go suck some souls somewhere you clay pot!" she yelled at her.

Inuyasha grabbed Setsumi's arm. "Calm down." he growled at her. Setsumi fumed silently at his side, but was quiet.

Kikyo looked at them. She understood now. "If I can't have you Inuyasha nobody can!" she hissed, notching an arrow. She aimed her bow towards him and let the arrow fly.

Setsumi gasped. "No…" she whispered, before moving in front of him.

Setsumi let out a strangled gasp and fell to the ground. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in horror. "Kikyo…" She had tried to kill him once again. That was it. Inuyasha launched himself toward her and thrust his sword into her chest, pulling it upwards quickly.

Kikyo disintegrated before even falling to the ground and all the lost souls went to their rightful places.

Inuyasha turned around to where Setsumi lay on her back, the arrow in her heart. He quickly scooped her up and headed back to the village.

He entered the hut and Keade looked up.

"Inuyasha, where have ye been?" she asked, before spotting the limp girl in his arms. "Apparently I am missing something." she stated.

Inuyasha placed Setsumi on the mat.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" asked Sango who was clearly shocked.

"Kikyo..." he murmured softly.

"That explains the arrow." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at them all. "Why are you just sitting there looking stupid?! Aren't you going to help her?!" he yelled angrily.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts and sat beside Setsumi. She placed her hand on her pulse. "It's low, but it's there." she said softly.

"She's…she's barely alive." she stated, her bangs shadowing her face.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as everyone else did.

"Well, that's good. Now to heal her." said Miroku.

* * *

Naraku dismissed Kanna. He had seen everything, from Hitori's appearance, to Setsumi's near-death experience. _"Kagura."_ he thought. 

She was in the doorway, in less than a second. "Yes Naraku?" she asked wearily. She had been taking a well deserved nap, when his voice interrupted her sleep.

"I want you to go bring Hitori to me." he stated.

"Yes Naraku." she replied and left the castle. She got onto her feather and headed towards Inuyasha's Forest. "Stupid bastard, always telling me what to do or waking me up to do something he could do his damn self!" she mumbled angrily.

She walked through the forest for a while before spotting Hitori. She was lying on the ground, her clothing slightly torn, and some dogs were sniffing her. She approached the unconcious girl, causing the dogs to run away. She picked her up and flew back to Naraku's castle.

_"Perfect. Her dark heart will help darken the Shikon no Tama's aura."_ he thought, smirking.

* * *

**Reiko: Yeah, I lied last chapter. It didn't focuse on Hitori, but that's because I will sit down and just start writing, I don't prewrite these things. It's just a muse that'll force me to write, without any reason. Then, I'll just think of things and it'll be totally awesome! Took me about an hour. Normally it takes two!**

**Anyway, R&R. Remember, I need 5 reviews to write the next chapter. Mmkay guys? Cause, you can't be that lazy. It should only take five minutes to say: "Hi, good story!" or something. Seriously.**


End file.
